


In Which Peter Stands Out and the Guards Take Notice

by aunt_zelda



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Power Imbalance, Prison, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While he's getting processed at the Kyln, two of the guards take an interest in Peter and start making threats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Peter Stands Out and the Guards Take Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt from the kink meme:  
> A few guards at the Kyln get a bit too touchy with Peter before they escape- a hand slipping under clothing, sniffing his hair, whispering filthy things to him, etc.  
> http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=24590#t24590
> 
> If I've forgotten to tag for anything, please let me know, and I'll edit the tags. My intention is, as always, to entertain, not to trigger.

Peter tries to ignore it. Really, he does. It’s no worse than he’d expected.

“Wow, get a look at this one, Kev.” One of the guards drawls. 

Kev whistles, low and appreciative. “Usually don’t get pretty ones like that here. Pretty ones know to suck their arresting officer’s dick, never make it this far.”

Peter thinks about sucking Rhomann Dey’s dick and feels his stomach turn over. 

“Pretty one like that, he’ll learn plenty about sucking dick here, if he knows what’s good for him.” The first guard says as Peter gets processed. 

“He will, if he wants to stay pretty!” Kev laughs. The other guard laughs too.

They watch, while Peter is stripped and washed, hungry eyes and leers that have nothing to do with searching for hidden contraband. 

Peter gets dressed quickly, not looking at them, not saying anything, because he doesn’t need more attention. 

He remembers the first time he was arrested. Peter had been terrified, for all his teenage bravado, terrified of alien cops and alien laws and alien prison and what Yondu was going to do to him if he got thrown in jail after fucking up an easy job. And he’d stared at Rhomann Dey, this big important Nova officer, and wondered how he could possibly convince him to let him off. 

And of course Peter had thought about sex. By that point, Peter had known that people traded sex like any other commodity. A few victims of Ravager raids had offered sex in order to keep some of their belongings. Sometimes, the Ravagers took them up on that, though Yondu preferred his crew to take portable goods instead of sexual favors. 

Peter had been too scared to try though, too scared that Rhomann Dey would take him up on the offer and Peter wouldn’t have a clue what to do, how to suck a dick or anything.

The next time Peter was arrested though, he had offered. He’d been a little drunk, and really scared, and he knew how to blow a guy by then. And he had really, really, really wanted to avoid jail. 

And Rhomann Dey had looked at him, disgusted, and said “I’m married” and asked “what kind of a cop do you think I am?” and left it at that. 

“You come to us if anyone gives you trouble, pretty,” Kev says, as the new prisoners are led down a hallway to the pit. 

“Yeah, we’ll take good care of you. Make sure nobody else bothers you,” the first guard promises. He lays a hand on Peter’s shoulder, fingers inching under the collar of the yellow shirt. 

Peter flinches away, he can’t help it.

That just makes the guards laugh.

“You’ll beg for it later, pretty. Lots of sick fucks in the Kyln, all looking at your nice tight ass.”

“You’ll get snatched up before light’s out tonight. Just remember us, ok?” Kev grabs Peter by the arm, takes an audible sniff of Peter’s hair. “I know I’m gonna remember you tonight.”

“See ya, pretty,” jeers the first guard. 

And Peter and the others are shoved out into the Kyln. Peter is red-faced and certain he’s about to vomit all over the floor, and draw even more attention to himself. 

“Hey,” Rocket hisses. “Don’t worry about them. Me n’ Groot, we’ll look out for you. You’re our bounty: you’re no good to us beat up.”

Peter blinks. He’s clammy and he can still feel the guards’ hands on him. “Uh … thanks?”

“Don’t mention it. And don’t worry, we’re not into that … other stuff. Groot ain’t got the proper equipment and I ain’t got the impulses. When I go into heat, which is rare enough, all I do is hump stuff for a week.” Rocket shrugs. “And trust me, you’re neither of the shapes I’m attracted to during my heats. So relax.”

A few minutes later, when a big blue creature gets up in Peter’s face, Rocket makes good on his word and has Groot do something nasty to the guy’s nose, while Rocket loudly proclaims that Peter is theirs. The Kyln takes more of an interest in hurling threats and bits of food and shoes at Gamora, and ignores Peter.

Peter heaves a sight of relief, but doesn’t sleep well that night. He panics, thinking that the guards will sneak in and drag him off. Peter is dreading the mandatory showers, because he knows, he just _knows_ , that Kev and his friend will be there, watching. 

Fortunately, they’re not in the prison long enough for that. Peter never has to find out if they would have grabbed him, or were just making idle threats.


End file.
